Episode 4954 (4 November 2014)
Synopsis Mick wakes in the middle of the night to find a restless Linda awake in the living room. Next morning, Linda’s irked that Mick and Nancy have planned a firework’s party without consulting her. Nancy protests it’s Mick’s favourite day of the year and thinks Linda’s overreacting. Sick with worry, Mick forces Linda to talk to him; he knows she’s not sleeping and he keeps hearing her cry. Linda claims she feels guilty for hitting Dexter. Mick’s hurt Linda’s still lying and insists she see a doctor. A manic Linda orders Nancy to invite Dexter around for an apology dinner. Later, she protests to find Nancy laying the kitchen table. Linda pleads they eat in the lounge but Nancy insists it’s too formal. Nancy worries that Linda might attack Dexter again. Mick fears that Linda’s ill. Left alone in the kitchen, Linda stares at the table in disgust. There’s an almighty crash; Mick, Nancy and Dexter rush in to find the table overturned. Linda claims it collapsed. Over dinner in the lounge, Linda attempts to make chit chat, wondering if Nancy and Dexter are official. Nancy admits ‘maybe’. Later, Mick runs an anxious Linda a bath, revealing he’s made a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. As Mick pours lavender bubble bath into the water, Linda retches at the smell, then vomits into the toilet. Concerned, Mick comforts Linda then has a sudden realisation – is Linda pregnant? Linda’s horrified. Fatboy’s planning a Bad Boys DVD night. Yvonne tells Charlie he’ll have to cancel for fear of Nick being seen. Nick refuses to leave until he gets the money he’s owed. Dot promises to raise the cash for Nick to start a new life. Charlie regrets that Fatboy must leave if Nick’s staying. Dot thinks it unfair Fatboy should suffer for Charlie’s sins. Charlie and Yvonne try to drum up extra work. Dot panics as Max arrives looking for Fatboy to cover at the car lot and hurriedly gets rid of him. Ronnie learns that Nick’s returned and Dot knows the truth. Charlie fears Dot hates him. He determines to put things right by raising the cash for Nick, and asks Max for a job at the car lot, claiming he’s taking a break from the police force. Max isn’t keen, but eventually relents. Fatboy comes to Charlie’s rescue when he flops selling on the car lot. Later, Charlie gives Fatboy a cut from a sale, hinting he could use it for a flat deposit - Dot wants him to leave as Yvonne is moving in. Upset, Fatboy struggles to cover his hurt but insists he and Dot will still be best friends. Dot coldly tells Charlie she’ll never forget what he’s done. Max badgers an awkward Emma to check out Lauren and Abi’s theory. Stressed, she snaps she’ll sort it. Emma gone, Max phones DI Keeble. In the park, Emma rails at Bryant for following her. Bryant scoffs, explaining he’s watching the Brannings under Keeble’s orders. He asks Emma to consider how well she really knows them. At Max’s house, DI Keeble’s arrived at Max’s request. Max wants to press charges on the journalist following Lauren. Keeble lies it’s taken care of. Max isn’t satisfied and accidentally lets slip he said the same to Emma. Later, an unimpressed Keeble meets Emma in the café - she knows Emma’s still seeing Max and orders her to keep out of the investigation. Later, Emma rages at Max for calling Keeble. Worried she’s making sacrifices for someone she doesn’t know, Emma walks out. Abi thinks it’s a good thing Emma’s left - she can’t find out what Max did. Max insists what happened on Good Friday stays between them. Tina’s still covering her black eye with makeup. Tosh feels guilty but blames Tina for angering her. In the café, Tina attempts to lie about her injury to Aunt Babe, who remarks Tosh’s parents can’t have raised her right, giving Tina food for thought. Later, Dean warns against Tina’s idea of inviting Tosh’s parents for lunch, particularly as she never sees them. Tina won’t be dissuaded and swipes Tosh’s address book from her bag. Pam’s taken with Kush’s nude calendar idea. Uncomfortable, Sonia insists no-one will want to do it. Pam’s always wanted to pose naked and thinks she isn’t the only one. By the end of the day, Alfie, Stacey, Lola, Fatboy, Mo, Roxy, Aleks and Sharon have all agreed to strip. Pam puts a reluctant Sonia down for February. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes